


doomsday

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea how to tag lol, Implied/Referenced Suicide, post jan 5-6 streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: takes place directly after the aftermath of doomsday. tubbo & tommy finally have a moment of respite.lowercase intended
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	doomsday

the rain doesn't let up.

the rain doesn't let up, even as the dust has settled over the crater that was a country- his country, the one thing left of wilbur, the rain continued to pound against the ground, and tommy knew it wouldn't be long until lmanburg would become a river.

tommy's soaked and sore and honestly just wants to sleep for an entire week, but he knows he can't do that. 

tubbo hasn't left his side.

his home didn't feel like a home anymore, the once comforting rooms now seeming so lifeless and empty. it hit him, not for the first time, that it was all gone. lmanburg, the very spirit of the country, was gone. she had lost her final life and he and tubbo were the remnants.

"you know i didn't mean it, right?" he speaks suddenly, looking towards the hunched figure of his best friend by the doorway. tubbo looks too small for his suit, ripped and bloodied in certain places with his hair plastered to his face. he looks so tired, but tommy's not sure he looks any better. 

"when i said the discs were more important than you," he continues, looking back towards the chests lining the walls. he starts digging through them, if only to do something with his hands, and absently wonders which things are connor's and what had belonged to him before he had been exiled. 

he finds what he had been looking for, and pulls out two towels. 

"they aren't." he finishes lamely, head too foggy to think of anything better to say. he see's the shorter's facial features shift slightly, before they morph into a small, sad smile.

"i know."

he throws one of the towels towards tubbo, who scrambles to catch it, before he heads to the back room to dry off and put on clothes that weren't soaking. when he returns tubbo has done the same. 

tommy returns to one of the chests he had left open, routing around it before pulling out a roll of bandages and disinfectant. he turns back towards tubbo, who has pulled his knees up to his chest by the doorway.

"are you hurt anywhere?" tommy asks, coming to sit in front of the smaller of the two. tubbo shifts slightly, eyes trailing his own body before he shows his arm, a thin and long scratch covering its surface. the wound, while large, wasn't deep. tommy got quick to work on disinfecting it while tubbo tried not to flinch.

it was similar to the first war they were in. after squabbles or expeditions, they'd pile into the hotdog van and worldlessly search the other for scratches or cuts to patch up. tommy missed the simplicity, missed having a goal that didn't seem impossible. 

"i never wanted to exile you." tubbo speaks suddenly, eyes trained on tommy wrapping the bandages around his arm. tommy looks up sharply when he speaks, and is surprised to see the glistening of tears reflected in his best friends eyes. 

"i didnt- i didnt want to start another war, you know?" tommy's hands still. "it- we were both on our last lives and i know dream, we both know what he's capable of and. an exiled best friend is... better than a dead one..." he trails off, his free hand clenching and unclenching against the dirt floor. 

"i'm sorry, tommy." 

"it's..." tommy blinks, bites his tongue and frowns. "well it's not really fine." he feels bad immediately after tubbo visibly flinches and shuts his eyes.

"but it was also sortve my fault? i griefed george's house, just didn't think the consequences would be so fucked up." tubbo looks up at him, a dangerous glint in his eye tommy hasn't seen since the pogtopia days. 

"it wasn't your fault, it was dream's." he says forcefully, "none of this would've happened if it weren't for dream. don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault."

tommy doesn't answer, and finishes wrapping the cut on tubbo's arm. tubbo takes one of the cotton balls in his hands and pours the disinfectant on it, and many of tommy's shallow cuts get the same treatment. this is a familiar song and dance to the two, and they fall back into the rhythm quickly and with ease. 

tubbo's face is hard and doesn't betray any of his emotions while he works on disinfecting tommy's cuts. 

"tommy," tubbo starts, blinks, hesitated before steeling himself. "when i came to visit your campsite and it had all been blown up, there was- i saw a tower," his voice breaks off near the end.

"i saw a tower in the middle of it all and i thought- i thought you had killed yourself." tubbo sniffled roughly, scrubbing furiously at his face to keep from crying. "you didn't- you weren't planning to, were you?" desperation leaks into tubbo's voice, and he looks so sad and tommy feels something in his chest shift. he had forgotten what it was like to be cared for. 

tommy shifts uncomfortably, looking anywhere but the others face.

"well, i mean i'm still here," he tries to joke, tries to lighten the mood but it comes out falling flat. "i did try to. i never had the balls to do it though." 

tommy is immediately dragged into a hug by the smalller of the two, and with a start tommy realizes tubbo is shaking. 

"i'm sorry. i'm sorry. you didn't deserve any of this. please don't leave me," he chokes out, sounding positively wretched. "i-i know that's selfish but please tommy, you mean so much to me and i cant-" tubbo breaks off with a sob, his shoulders shaking with the force of his cries. 

tommy doesn't hesitate to hug back, trying to ignore the onslaught of tears. tubbo cares about him. he cares whether he lives or he dies or if he's okay. 

"i'm not- i don't want to do it. not anymore. i promise," 

he feels tubbo nod against his shoulder, but he doesn't make any movements and remains nestled against tommy's side until the force of his cries subside. 

tubbo pulls back, his face red and he smiles slightly.

"we're so fucked, aren't we?"


End file.
